Can I Meet You Again ?
by Jung Hyun Neul
Summary: Persahabatan. Percintaan. Happy Ending. Apa maksudnya? FanTao/KrisTao couple - Yaoi


**Can I meet you again ?**

**Disc : KrisTao punya orang tuanya. Dan cerita ini sungguhan milik Hyun dan colaboration with My Cousin**

**Warn : Yaoi – MalexMale – Boyslove – Awkward – Absurd**

**Pairing : Wu Yifan - Huang Zitao **

**Genre : Hurt or Sad – Dramatic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak menerima flame atau kritik yang tidak membangun !**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yifan, nomer 10 apa jawabannya?"

"Tao, nomer 3 bagian B dong?!"

Begitulah suasana di kelas XII-3 yang sedang mengerjakan ulangan Biologi. Mereka semua mengandalkan kecerdasan Yifan dan Tao untuk mengerjakan soal mereka. Yah bukan rahasia lagi kalau dua sahabat ini sangat di elu-elukan oleh sekolah karena kecerdasan mereka. Bersahabat sejak sekolah menengah pertama, mempuyai ketampanan yang pas, tinggi dan cerdas membuat mereka terkenal juga di sekolah lain.

"Kalian bisa diam tidak? Aku dan Tao sedang mengerjakan ulangan juga. Jadi jangan ganggu kami. Kerjakanlah yang menurut kalian mudah. Setelah aku selesai, aku akan kasih tau kalian. Mengerti?" ucap Yifan dengan tegas dan sinis kepada teman-temannya yang menanyakan jawaban kepada dia dan Tao. Tao yang di samping Yifan menghela nafas saja melihat sahabatnya yang mulai kesal.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yifan dan Tao berdiri untuk mengumpulkan ulangannya. Yifan yang berdiri di belakang Tao melempar selembar kertas yang sudah di jadikan bola ke teman-temannya yang berisi jawaban. Dan lanjut mengumpulkan ulangannya dan segera keluar. Menghirup udara yang dapat menenangkan otak mereka.

Memang setiap kemana mana, di samping Tao pasti ada Yifan. Disamping Yifan pasti ada Tao. Dan para murid satu sekolah mencurigai mereka adalah pasangan kekasih, bukan sahabat.

"Yifan, ke taman ayok!" ajak Tao kepada Yifan ke tempat favoritnya atau bisa di bilang basecamp mereka.

"Kau tunggu saja di taman. Aku ingin membeli makanan dulu" ucap Yifan dan hanya diangguki oleh Tao.

Selanjutnya mereka berjalan berbeda arah. Ketika melewati lorong , Tao bertemu seorang gadis manis yang tersenyum kepadanya. Karena ia tidak mau dianggap sombong, ia juga membalas dengan mengembangkan senyum yang menurut Yifan sangat lucu itu. Membuat wanita maupun lelaki yang berstatus seme hampir tak sadarkan diri.

"Tao, kau mau kemana?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menghampiri Tao.

"Aku ingin ke taman, Vict. Apa kau mau ikut?" jawab Tao dengan lugu yang membuat Victoria mencubit gemas pipi tembam Tao.

"Haha.. tidak ah. Aku ingin ke kantin saja. Aku lapar sekali"

"Hm, yasudah aku ke taman dulu yah. Bye Vict!"

"Bye Tao"

Setelah itu Tao melanjutkan jalannya ke taman yang disuguhi banyak bunga dan rerumputan yang indah. Ia berjalan ke tempat duduk yang biasa ia dan Yifan duduki. Dan ternyata disana sudah ada Yifan yang duduk sambil memakan daging sapi yang ditumpuk dengan selada, tomat, mayonnaise dan roti panggang.

"Kenapa kau baru sampai? Aku saja sudah sampai duluan. Kemana saja?" Tanya Yifan.

"Tadi di lorong aku bertemu Victoria. Dan berbicang sedikit. Memangnya kau tidak melihatku?"

"Tidak. Karena lorong selalu ramai dengan murid-murid yang menuju kantin maupun taman!" ucap Yifan dengan judes.

Sebenarnya Tao tidak tau jelas kenapa jika ia sedang berbicara dengan Victoria di depan Yifan, dia selalu berubah menjadi judes dan sinis pada Victoria. Padahal sering sekali ia memarahi Yifan agar tidak judes dengan Victoria. Tapi memang Yifan nya yang keras kepala. Juga Yifan dan Victoria tidak ada masalah apa apa.

Tao hanya tersenyum karena melihat saus yang menempel di tepi bibir Yifan. Ia mengambil sapu tangan dari kantong celananya dan membersihkan sisa saus yang menempel di tepi bibir Yifan. Yifan hanya membelalakan matanya gugup dan bersyukur dia dapat mengendalikan tampang stay cool-nya.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja kalau sedang makan" kata Tao yang terkekeh kecil melihat sahabatnya.

"Ini makan burgernya. Aku membelikannya untukmu agar kau tambah gemuk seperti dulu" ujar Yifan sambil menyerahkan brger yang di bungkus dengan kertas.

"Terima kasih, Yifan. Tumben sekali kau baik padaku"

"Ck.. aku sering seperti ini padamu! Argh,, kau ini menyebalkan sekali, Tao!"

"Haha.. aku hanya bercanda. Aku senang sekali membuatmu kesal" ucap Tao sambil tertawa senang.

Yifan mendenguskan nafasnya dan melanjutkan makannya yang terhambat. Dan ia melihat sesosok gadis berrambut panjang sedang membaca buku yang diperkirakan buku komik itu. Gadis itu duduk di yang berhadapan dengan mereka tetapi jaraknya agak jauh.

"Tao.."

"Ya?"

"Apa menurutmu gadis yang berada disana itu cantik?"

Tao melihat kearah yang ditunjukan Yifan dan melihat seorang gadis bersurai hitam kecoklatan yang sedang membaca komik. Tiba-tiba jantung Tao berdebar. Bukan. Bukan karena melihat kecantikan gadis itu lalu ia menyukainya, tapi entah kenapa ia mempunyai rasa takut.

"Hm, i-iya dia sangat cantik" ucap Tao dengan senyum. Terpaksa mungkin.

"Kenapa aku baru melihatnya ?"

"Dia kelas XI 2"

"Kau tau namanya?"

"Tidak"

"Bagaimana aku bisa berkenalan dengannya ya?"

**DEG**

Tiba tiba jantung Tao menjadi nyeri dan nafasnya sesak. Tetapi masih tetap bisa kendalikan.

"Nah, kan dia mau pergi. Kau pura pura saja lari dengan cepat dan kau menabrak dia. Minta maaf. Terus kenalan deh" solusi dari Tao untuk Yifan memang sangat mainstream atau sangat sinetron sekali tap karena Yifan kehabisan ide, mau tak mau dia akan melancarkan rencana dari solusi Tao.

Yifan belari kencang dan menabrak gadis itu. Tao yang melihat itu nafasnya menjadi sesak kembali dan mata indahnya mengeluarkan air mata. Ia segera berlari menjauh dari tempat.

'Apakah dengan cara ini, aku bisa melupakan mu?'

"Tao, kau sudah ada disini? Tadi aku mencarimu kemana mana" ucap Yifan dengan tampang lega dan khawatir setelah melihat Tao yang duduk di tempat mereka.

"Tadi tiba tiba saja aku ingin buang air kecil. Dan sesudahnya aku langsung kesini. Maaf yah" jawab Tao dengan rasa bersalah. Sebenarnya dia tidak bersalah dan apa yang ia katakan pun sangat tidak benar.

"Tidak apa apa. Lain kali jangan membuatku khawatir" kata Yifan sambil mengelus surai lembut Tao dan tersenyum tampan.

"Iya aku janji"

"Ohiya, aku sudah berkenalan dengan gadis itu" topic pembicaraan berubah dengan seiring raut wajah Tao yang juga berubah.

"Jadi siapa namanya?" Tanya Tao dengan tersenyum. Dan lagi itu dengan terpaksa.

"Namanya Wang Likun"

"Haha.. Ciee sudah kenalan.. apa kau dapat nomer ponselnya?"

"Nah aku juga dapat. Terima kasih Tao" ujar Yifan dengan mimik wajah yang senang. Tao hanya mengangguk lucu.

'Demi sahabat yang aku sayang dan aku cinta'

"Hm Tao, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu pulang. Soalnya aku sudah janji dengan Likun mentraktirnya sebagai permohonan maaf"

"Oh tidak apa. Mungkin aku pulang dengan Vict"

Yifan meremas pulpennya yang ia pegang "Kenapa harus dengan Victoria?"

"Karena tidak ada teman lain yang jalurnya searah denganku. Mungkin kau juga bisa di sebut bukan yang searah tetapi mengapa kau mau menjemput dan mengantarku?"

"Karena aku sahabatmu!" Tao yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan berusaha tegar.

'Hanya dipandang sebagai sahabat'

"Yasudah. Nanti aku minta dijemput saja kalau begitu"

"Hn"

Dan seorang guru matematika pun datang. Suasana hening pun terjadi.

Hari ini, Tao tidak berada di samping Yifan. Dengan maksud Tao tidak masuk karena sakit. Yifan sangat bosan sekali jika tidak ada Tao. Tidak ada yang meledekinya, tidak ada yang menasehatinya jika dia marah marah ke murid lain. Jika murid sekelasya melakukan kesalahan dikelas deikit, ia akan marah. Jelas ia adalah ketua kelas yang bertanggung jawab di kelas.

Ia berencana sepulang sekolah untuk menjenguk Tao yang sedang sakit. Memang sahabatnya ini sejak sekolah menengah pertama sering tidak masuk atau sakit. Tapi dirinya tau ada hal yang di tutupi oleh Tao. Jika ia menjenguk Tao, dia hanya bilang demam biasa. Tapi suhu tubuh dia normal.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi ia segera bergegas dan berlari menu parkiran.

"Yifan gege" Yifan menoleh ke sumber suara. Likun yang memanggilnya.

"Apa?"

"Apa gege pulang sendiri?"

"Hn"

"Apa boleh aku pulang dengan kakak?" Tanya Likun.

Yifan menghela nafasnya, sungguh ia tidak suka dengan orang seperti Likun. Peminta atau orang yang suka minta tolong. Bukannya ia tidak mau. Terkadang jika seseorang meminta tolong kepada orang lain untuk melakukan apapun, orang yang di mintai pertolongan tersebut tidak ikhlas untuk mengerjakannya. Yifan suka orang yang tulus dari hati. Seperti sahabatnya.

"Yasudah. Ayo naik!" beruntung kau wanita, Wang Likun!

**SKIP**

TOK TOK TOK

**CRIET**

"Selamat siang bibi" sapa Yifan dengan sopan kepada wanita paruh baya.

"Selamat siang Yifan. Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku ingin menjenguk Tao. Apa dia sedang istirahat?"

"Ah tidak. Langsung keatas saja. Kau pasti tau kan kamar Tao yang mana?" Yifan mengangguk dan pamit untuk ke kamar Tao. Yifan sering sekali kerumah Tao. Apalagi untuk kerja kelompok. Jadi ia tahu dimana kamar lelaki manis itu.

**CRIET**

"Lho Yifan?" betapa kagetnya Yifan ketika seseorang keluar dari kamar Tao adalah gadis manis yang dekat dengan Tao. Yang bisa jadi gadis yang tidak ia sukai ketika berdekatan dengan Tao.

"Hn"

"Yasudah kau masuk saja. Dan tolong bujuk dia untuk istirahat dan minum obat. Mungkin dengan orang yang dia sayang, dia akan mendengarkannya. Bisa juga dia akan cepat sembuh. Permisi" bisik gadis itu.

Apakah Yifan tidak salah dengar? Jika Tao menyayanginya? Sebenarnya tidak salah sih, karena ia juga menyayangi Tao.

"Tao.."

"Ahh Yifan?"

"Kau sakit apalagi?"

"Aku hanya-"

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Huang Zitao!" potong ucapan Tao dengan membentak Tao dengan kasar. Yifan tidak mau di bohongi terus oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Ia tidak mau ada hal yang selalu ditutupi oleh sahabatnya.

"Ini bukan saatnya kau tau apa yang akan aku sampaikan padamu, Wu"

"Terserah kau!"

"Jika aku sudah tiada, kau pasti akan tau apa saja yang aku tutupi darimu"

"Jangan seperti itu! Aku tidak suka!" Yifan kesal dengan Tao sekarang. Ia ingin sekali memaksa Tao dengan melakukan apapun asalkan ia tau apa yang di tutupinya. Termasuk di dalam hati Tao.

Tao hanya tersenyum beriringan dengan air mata yang jatuh. Yifan yang melihat Tao menangis kaget bukan main. Ia sebenarnya tidak suka membuat orang menangis karena ulah dirinya,

"Tao.. maafkan aku. Aku sudah membentakmu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu. Tolong jangan menangis" Yifan tau Tao kaget yang baru pertama kali di bentak olehnya. Pantas saja. Dari pertama kali bersahabat, Yifan berkeinginan untuk melindungi Tao yang sewaktu itu tidak punya teman dan susah untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain.

"Tidak apa apa. Aku hanya menangis karena ada banyak orang yang mengkhawatirkanku. Terima kasih Yifan" Tao memeluk Yifan sambil menangis dan ia Tao merasakan detak jantung Yifan yang kencang.

"Sama-sama. Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Sekarang kau minum obat dan istirahat. Agar kau bisa masuk sekolah lagi besok" Tao mengangguk dan mengambil obatnya. Mungkin Yifan harus sabar untuk mengetahui semuanya

"Aku sudah minum obatnya, Yifan~" ucap Tao dengan manja. Tetapi membuat Yifan tersenyum.

"Dan sekarang kau istirahat, okay?" Tao meniduri dirinya dan Yifan membantu Tao untuk menutupi tubuh Tao dengan selimut tebal.

"Selamat tidur. Semoga cepat sembuh, Tao"

'Aku mencintaimu'

Tepat pukul setengah tujuh lewat empat puluh menit, Tao menunggu Yifan di halaman rumahnya. Tetapi lelaki tampan itu belum juga menjemputnya. Biasanya sebelum jam setengah tujuh, Yifan sudah menjemputnya dan sarapan di ruang makan. Apa Yifan kesiangan? Apa mobilnya mogok atau ban-nya bocor? Tidak. Jika seperti itu, Yifan akan mengabarkannya. Tetapi kemana lelaki tampan ini?  
>"Tao?<p>

"Iya ma?"

"Kenapa kau belum berangkat? Apa Yifan belum menjemputmu?"

"Belum ma"

"Yasudah. Kau diantar mama saja yah?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin menunggu Yifan saja. Mama istirahat saja"

"Tidak tidak tidak! Akan mama antar! Ayok!"

Tao yang ditarik paksa hanya pasrah dan menurut saja.

"Kamu yakin kuat untuk sekolah, sayang?" Tanya mama Tao karena khawatir anaknya terjadi apa apa.

"Aku yakin ma. Tao kan anak yang kuat" Mama Tao hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah childish Tao.

"Jika kau kenapa-kenapa, hubungi Victoria yah. Dia akan langsung cepat menghubungi mama"

"Iya mamaku yang cantik. Aku sekolah dulu ya ma"

Tao berjalan menuju kelasnya. Jam tujuh ternyata masih ada murid yang berkeliaran di luar kelas.

"Pagi semua!" setiap hari Tao memang menyapa seluruh teman sekelasnya. Dan mereka menyahuti sapaan pagi Tao. Kalau Yifan? Jangan harap ia akan menyapa teman-temannya. Ia terlalu dingin. Ke mama-nya saja tidak pernah seperti itu. Ngomong tentang Yifan, kenapa anak ini tidak ada tetapi tas-nya saja yang ada di bangku. Oh.. mungkin dia sedang ke kantin.

"Tao?"

"Yifan? Selamat pagi!"

"Hn" hanya kata 'hn' saja yang menjawab sapaan Tao. Dan itu membuat Tao tersenyum.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas fisika?" Tanya Tao. Takut takut Yifan belum mengerjakan tugas fisika yang memang pada bab itu lumayan sulit tetapi dapat di mengerti oleh Tao.

"Sudah"

Tersenyum. Membuat dirinya tegar. Sabar itu yang di lakukan Tao sekarang. Yifan sebenarnya tidak pernah seperti ini kepadanya, mungkin dia sedang badmood.

"Tao.. kemungkinan besok dan seterusnya aku tidak bisa menjemput dan mengantarkanmu" ucap Yifan memulai kembali pembicaraan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Mobilmu di bengkel? Atau di sita orang tuamu lagi?" Tanya Tao bertubi tubi.

"Sekarang aku menjemput dan mengantar Likun"

**DEG**

Seketika seluruh tubuh Tao bagaikan di sengat listrik. Keringat dingin mengucur, jantungnya berpacu lebih kencang lagi, nafasnya sedikit sesak dan dadanya nyeri mendengar hal itu.

Kecewa? Sebenarnya sih tidak, hanya antar jemput ia bisa menggunakan mobil pribadinya. Tapi ia kecewa karena janji mereka di hancurkan oleh Yifan sendiri. Perjanjian persahabatan mereka adalah 'Tidak boleh ada yang memiliki pasangan sebelum ia sukses atau umurnya sudah matang'. Well, yang membuat perjanjian itu sendiri adalah Yifan.

"Tidak apa apa Yifan. Selamat yah. Kalian sama-sama beruntung dan kalian cocok sekali" ucap Tao dengan lirih dan bersuara serak ditambah senyum tipis yang menutupi raut wajah yang sebenarnya.

"Terima kasih, Tao" jawab Yifan dengan cuek. Dan keduanya memfokuskan ke Mr. Kim yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran sejarah.

Namun di tengah pelajaran, dada Tao tiba tiba terasa sakit sekali. Ia berusaha untuk menahan sakitnya, tapi ia tidak kuat.

Ia mengangkat tangannya "Permisi Mr, kepala saya sakit. Apa saya boleh izin ke UKS?" Yifan yang mendengar itu, langsung diselimuti oleh rasa khawatir dan gengsi. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya keatas melihat wajah pucat Tao. Tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk membiarkannya ke UKS. Yifan tau, bukan kepala Tao yang sakit. Ada sisi lain yang membuat Tao menghindari dirinya.

'Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu'

Setelah tiga hari kemudian, Tao tidak masuk. Dan itupun tanpa keterangan. Jika sang sekertaris kelas yang mengabsen murid-murid menulis Alfa pada absen Tao, Yifan akan murka dan diganti menjadi sakit atau izin. Yifan pun tidak tau kemana sahabatnya ini. Ia sudah menghubungi Tao berkali kali tapi tidak pernah di angkat. Ia sudah kerumahnya tapi tidak pernah ada orang disana. Ia sudah mencari Victoria untuk mengetahui keberadaan Tao tapi gadis itu tidak pernah di temukan olehnya. Apalagi yang harus di lakukan oleh Yifan?

Soal hubungannya dengan Likun? Sebenarnya baik baik saja hanya Yifan lah yang tidak dalam keadaan baik. Dia seperti orang yang tidak waras ketika tidak ada Tao disampingnya. Sering marah-marah karena hal sepele atau dengan orang yang tidak bersalah, tertidur saat jam pelajaran dan tidak mengerjakan tugas yang akhirnya harus membersihkan rumput di lapangan bola. Warga sekolah sempat heran mengapa Yifan di kenal cerdas itu sampai dihukum?

"Kak Yifan?" panggil Likun yang berada di samping Yifan dan menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Hm?"

"Sahabatmu kemana? Aku tidak pernah melihat lagi kalian bersama" Tanya Likun dengan nada lembut. Takut takut menyinggung perasaan kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak tau dia dimana sekarang" jawab Yifan.

"Hm.. kau sudah menghubunginya?"

"Sudah berkali kali" balas Yifan dengan singkat sambil mengaduk milk tea-nya. Likun hanya mengangguk mengerti dan dia pun membaca novel yang ia pegang.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Likun menutup novelnya "Jika ia sedang berbaring di rumah sakit menunggumu sebagai orang tersayangnya untuk menjenguknya, apa kau sedih dan melakukan apapun demi dia agar dia sembuh dan kalian bersama lagi?"

"Apapun yang bisa membuat ia bahagia. Dia selalu tersenyum dan menyemangatiku" ucap Yifan yang hamper menitikan air matanya. "Dan satu lagi, jaga ucapanmu! Aku yakin Tao baik-baik saja!" lanjutnya yang kesal dengan ucapan Likun.

"Baiklah. Jika kau ingin tau secara lanjut, datanglah ke taman yang biasa kau dan Tao tempati. Ada seseorang yang menunggumu" ujar Likun yang terlihat sedih melihat kakak kelas yang berstatus kekasihnya hampir menangis ketika merasa kehilangan sahabatnya "Dan untuk hubungan kita, cukup sampai disini saja. Karena aku tau kau mencintai orang lain" lanjut Likun dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yifan yang masih bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang sedang menunggunya ditaman biasa.

Ia berlari menuju taman dan melihat sosok gadis yang memang sedang dicarinya duduk tenang disana. Menikmati tiupan angin sejuk yang membuat rambut coklatnya dan rumput bergoyang.

"Vict?" panggil Yifan yang sebenarnya ada rasa gengsi untuk memanggil gadis tersebut.

"Masih ada gengsi?"

"Tidak. Demi sahabatku" ucapnya kembali dingin kepada Victoria.

"Sayang Tao?"

"Ya. Dia sahabatku"

"Mencintai Tao?"

Yifan terdiam sejenak. Jantungnya berdebar dan keringat dingin pun mengucur dari dahinya. Apa yang harus dia ucapkan kepada gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Untuk mengetahui perasaanmu saja tidak tau! Gimana mau seseorang yang mencintaimu itu sering menangis karenamu" kata Victoria yang membalas dengan nada dingin. Dan matanya sama sekali tidak menatap kearah Yifan.

"Cepat katakan padaku! Dimana Tao?"

"Kau khawatir ? kau cemas? Kau rindu padanya? Biasanya hanya sebatas sahabat tidak seperti itu. Seperti seorang pria kehilangan gadis-nya"

"Karena aku-"

"Mencintai Tao?" potong ucapan Yifan.

Arah pandang Vict menatap mata Yifan "Ingin bertukar cerita?" Yifan menajamkan matanya kearah Victoria.

"Asal kau beri tau keberadaan Tao!" Victoria tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yifan dan menepuka bangku di sebelahnya agar Yifan dudk di sampingnya.

"Kau jujur saja padaku, kau bohong satu pertanyaan dariku. Aku akan tahu bahwa aku bisa membaca fikiran dan perasaan seseorang dengan baik." jelas Victoria.

"Hm"

"Apakah kau mencintai Tao?" pertanyaan pertama yang Vict lontarkan ke Yifan.

Dengan tegas Yifan putuskan "Ya! Aku mencintainya!

"Sayang lebih dari seorang sahabat?"

"Benar,"

"Mengapa kau memutuskan untuk berpacaran dengan Likun? Dan mematahkan hati seseorang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus?"

"Jika kau bisa membaca perasaan seseorang dengan baik, maka kau akan tau jawabannya sendiri. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bertele-tele seperti ini. Apa yang kau baca semua aku anggap benar"

"Oke. Apa yang aku simpulkan berarti benar"

"Hm"

"Tao juga mencintaimu" Yifan kaget. Ternyata cinta dia tidak bertepuk sebelah tanganyang salah hanyalah gengsi.

"Pergilah.."

Yifan menengok ke Vict "Hey! Kau belum memberi-"

"Kau tau setelah masa orientasi siwa disini dia dirawat dimana? Kau cari kamar 37 lantai 2. Disana dia sedang mati matian berjuang untuk hidup, untuk mendengar perasaan darimu. Ungkapkan lah perasaanmu disana Yifan. Dia mencintaimu semenjak pertama kali sahabatan. Aku tau, kalian saling mencintai. Pergilah, Tao menunggumu disana " Yifan memeluk Vict tiba tiba dengan kencang karena sekarang dia tau keberadaan lelaki manis yang selama ini menemaninya.

"Terima kasih, Vict. Aku janji padamu akan membuat Tao bahagia jika nanti dia sudah pulih"

"Aku memegang kata-katamu, Yifan. Sekarang pergilah. Tao pasti akan senang kau datang kesana" Victoria tersenyum tulus. Yifan menghapus air matanya yang tiba tiba jatuh dari kelopak matanya dan lari menuju parkiran untuk mengambil mobil dan pergi ke rumah sakit.

'Sahabat jadi cinta yang menyedihkan'

Untuk keluar dari sekolah memang sangatlah sulit. Ia harus mengurus surat perizinan guru piket, menulis plat nomer mobilnya dan di ceramahi oleh guru piket. Bulak balik dari parkiran, ruang guru piket, dan pos satpam di sekolahnya demi seorang sahabat yang ia cintai, Huang ZiTao. Dan akhirnya sekarang ia sudah bisa keluar dari sekolah dengan alasan apapun.

Pikirannya kalut memikirkan kondisi Tao, apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Tao dan penyakit apa yang di derita Tao.

Sebelumnya, Yifan menyempatkan pergi ke toko bunga dan toko boneka untuk membeli bunga dan boneka kesukaan Tao.

Yifan mempercepat mobil yang ia kemudi. Ia harus cepat bertemu dengan Tao. Ia sangat takut jika penyakit yang di derita Tao sangat parah. Dan Yifan sangat takut jika pria manis ini meninggalkannya. Suram sudah masa depan Yifan. Yifan melamun memikirkan hal itu sampai ia tidak tau ketika ia berbelok mobil truk bermuatan semen ingin menyalip mobil Yifan yang sedang berbelok tanpa menyalakan lampu sein.

Namun naas, mobil truk itu menabrak mobil Yifan dan terpental jauh begitupun dengan Yifan. Yifan merangkak dengan sulit untuk keluar dari mobilnya yang hancur terpental. Sampai akhirnya nafasnya sudah tidak kuat. Sakit dikepala yang mengeluarkan banyak darah segar mengotori baju seragam putihnya. Ia tergeletak pasrah. Yifan mengeluarkan air matanya. Kecewa tidak bisa berada di samping Tao ketika sahabatnya sedang melawan penyakit yang ia pun tak tau apa penyakitnya. Yifan menutupkan matanya sejenak, berdoa agar Tao bisa selamat dan sembuh dari penyakitnya.

"Tao, maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu selamanya. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti" Yifan mengucapkan kata itu setelah ia berdoa didalam hati memejamkan matanya pelan untuk pulang ke sisi-Nya.

Ditempat lain, seorang wanita paruh baya menangis histeris ketika sang dokter memberi tau bahwa anaknya tidak bisa di selamatkan. Wanita itu sesegukan sambil memeluk suaminya.

"Sudahlah.. kita serahkan semua pada tuhan. Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk anak kita. Ini bukan salah dokter atau tim medis. Ini memang karena tuhan sangat menyayangi anak kita. Memang anak kita sudah tidak kuat melawan penyakit keturunan ayah, sayang." ucap sang suami menenangkan sang istri yang masih histeris.

Jenazah yang di tangisi pun keluar dan di bawa ke ruang mayat yang ditutupi selimut putih khas rumah sakit. Tubuh itu adalah milik..

Huang Zi Tao

18 Desember 20XX

Seorang wanita manis dengan kemeja hitam dipadu celana yang sewarna dan jangan lupa kacamata hitam yang menutup mata coklat indahnya. Ia tersenyum melihat dua batu nisan berwarna hitam tersebut. Ia mengusap salah satu batu nisan itu dan menaburkan sedikit demi sedikit bunga yang ia genggam.

"Hai Tao.. apa kabarmu?" wanita itu mengusapkan tanah yang di taburi bunga segar.

"Aku rindu denganmu, aku rindu kau curhat tentang orang yang kau cintai, aku rindu kau bermanja manja denganku, aku rindu melihat ekspresimu ketika aku menyuruhmu untuk mengerjakan tugasku" Victoria menghela nafas lalu tersenyum manis.

"Taukah kamu, jika orang yang kau cintai ternyata mencintaimu juga?" ujarnya dengan air mata yang masih bergelinang di kelopaknya.

"Dia rela kehilangan marganya hanya untukmu mau melakukan apapun demi kau" satu titik air matanya jatuh ke pipi tembam Victoria.

"Jika waktu itu kau menangis karena dia memiliki kekasih, kau hanya sia sia sebenarnya" ia menyamankan posisi jongkoknya.

"Dia hanya bersandiwara. Hanya ber pura-pura. Hanya bohongan. Karena alasannya keluarga dia melarang dia melarang dia menjadi pecinta sesama jenis. Sebagai anak yang berbakti kepada orang tua, ia mengenali pacarnya ke orang tua dia, tetapi tuhan sangat baik padanya" Victoria memainkan bunga-bunga yang bertaburan "Kedua orang tuanya tidak menyukai gadis itu. Karena gadis itu sangat cuek dan terlalu tomboy. Sedangkan keluarga mereka keturunan kerajaan yang harus mengerti tata krama"

Gadis manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat langit biru dan matahari yang tersenyum cerah "Orang tua dia hanya tau kau adalah sahabatnya dia. Orang tuanya tidak curiga jika anaknya adalah pecinta sesame jenis atau bisa di bilang hanya Taoseksual" ia menyangkutkan rambutnya yang menutupi wajahnya kesela belakang telinga. "Yah begitulah infonya" lanjutnya.

"Kau tau tidak, pacarnya ah bukan lebih tepatnya mantan dia adalah gadis yang dapat membaca fikiran sama sepertiku? Awalnya aku tidak tau, gadis itu cerita padaku semua yang di fikirkannya mengapa harus berpacaran dengan dia" ia menaburkan sedikit lagi bunga wangi itu "Ah sudahlah, aku tidak membahas mantannya lagi. Ohya, apa kau tau? Hari ini aku dan Nickhun anniv ke delapan bulan lho. Aku senang sekali"

Victoria terkekeh seiring dengan air matanya yang tumpah "Sudah ya.. aku ke makam yang berada di dia dulu. Kapan kapan aku akan kesini lagi. Aku menyayangi mu Tao"

Victoria berdiri dan menghapus air matanya dan berjalan ke makam di sebelah Tao.

"Hey you.. apa kabar?" lagi Vict terkekeh mengingat ekspresi orang yang tertulis di batu nisan ini jika ia berada didepan Vict semasa hidupnya.

"Jangan judes dan sinis padaku lagi yah, Yifan" Vict mengambil segenggam bunga dari keranjang. "Aku ini sebenarnya sepupu dia. Jadi kau jangan takut jika dia diambil orang" menaburinya diatas tanah merah itu.

"Ohya, kau senang tidak bisa satu liang dengannya?" Victoria menjongkokkan dirinya "Aku yang meminta kedua orang tua kalian supaya bisa satu liang"

"Aku sengaja meminta kalian satu liang, agar kalian dapat bertemu kembali" Vict tersenyum masa masa ketika Yifan dan Tao masih berada di depan matanya.

"Dan aku belum membalas dendam padamu telah membuat sepupuku menangis!" Vict mengambil segenggam bunga lagi.

"Apakah kau bahagia disana? Bertemu dengan orang yang kau cintai disana? Apa kau sudah direstui oleh tuhan? Aku yakin kau akan menjawab Ya" menaburinya dengan merata.

"Kau tau, Sejak sekolah menengah pertama dia sering kecapean. Dan saat masa orientasi di sekolah kita, dia dirawat selama beberapa hari. Dia punya penyakita jantung turunan dari kakekku dan kakeknya"

"Aku juga tidak tau mengapa dia bisa terlihat baik-baik saja dihadapanmu" Vict meletakkan keranjang bunga itu disampingnya.

"Haha aku masih sangat ingat ekspresimu jika aku berada disamping dia dan kau datang dengan wajah cemburu keke~" terkekeh dengan meloloskan air matanya. "Aku juga rindu kalian yang selalu berdua jika kemana mana. Sudah dua tahun aku tidak melihat kemesraan kalian" tangannya terulur untuk mengusap batu nisan tertulis 'Wu YiFan'.

"Sebentar yah, aku akan berdoa untuk kalian" gadis itu membuka kacamatanya dan menutup matanya.

_'Tuhan, berilah kebahagiaan kepada dua manusia yang berada di sisimu. Lindungi mereka seperti engkau melindungi makhluk-Mu di dunia ini. Jika engkau mendengar do'aku tolong kirim kan salam untukku pada mereka. Aku sayang mereka. Terima kasih tuhan'_

"Semoga kalian hiks bahagia disana hiks" Victoria berdiri dan mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Sayang?" Victoria menoleh dan menghapus air mata yang ada di pipinya.

"Nickhun?" Ia berlari kecil menghampiri sang kekasih idamannya.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Nickhun sambil mengusap surai coklat pujaannya.

"Sudah. Ayo kita berangkat ke Thailand. Sisa waktu tiga puluh menit lagi untuk sampai bandara" kata Vict menggandeng Nickhun dan meninggalkan makam Yifan dan Tao.

**END**

**Hai readers, apa kabar? Hihi. Selamat datang dikarya tulisku yang pertama. Awalnya aku ga berniat untuk di publish tapi karena ini kolaborasi sama sepupuku yang tampan *hoek*, dia maksa aku buat bikin akun ffn dan ngepublish. Karena baru pertama kali. Harap maklumi semua kesalahan hehe.**

**Sekian dari aku, semoga FanTao shipper suka. Dan aku minta tolong kalian untuk corat-coret di kotak review. Terima kasih.**


End file.
